


It Can Only Be Love

by SophieMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMalfoy/pseuds/SophieMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Ron Weasley. "Sorri de volta, e voltei a deitar com ele. Beijei seus lábios uma vez mais e senti uma sensação de paz que nunca antes sentira. Sim.. só pode ser amor. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Only Be Love

**It Can Only Be Love**

O dormitório está vazio. Estou sentado na minha cama feita, onde eu não dormi, perplexo, sem me mover. Estou olhando o Harry, deitado de conchinha, com a mão encostada na barriga, parecendo que quase agarrando o vazio, como se ainda fosse minha mão. Foi ali que eu dormi. E eu nem acredito.

Eu sinto uma alegria imensa, mas não consigo sorrir. Sinto que não o devia ter feito.. mas não sei se conseguiria continuar minha vida normal se assim não fosse. Eu não sei o que sentir, muito menos o que eu fui fazer.

Foram os seus olhos verdes. Foi também o seu sorriso. Foi a _porra_ do seu sorriso. Aquela maneira como ele me olha pelo cantinho do olho, aquela maneira como ele sorri quando me vê olhando de volta, quando o seu lábio sobe um pouquinho mais do lado direito, dando aquele arzinho de rebelde.

De noite, quando as luzes apagam e ele me diz 'boa noite', eu sempre olho de volta mais uma vez. E eu posso jurar ver um brilho verde na cama ao lado me olhando também. Eu não sei como eu fui capaz. Harry é como meu irmão. Eu deveria estar pedindo desculpa, dizendo que eu estava fora de mim, que foi um _erro._

_Mas não foi._ Como pode ter sido, afinal? Meu coração está batendo forte apenas pelo simples fato de estar olhando para ele. O lençol branco está cobrindo metade do seu corpo nu. O seu cabelo preto ainda mais bagunçado que o normal espalhado pela almofada, e seus lábios estão entreabertos e excecionalmente vermelhos. Depois o seu peito… seu peito me faz lembrar da nossa noite. O seu toque no meu corpo é algo extraordinário, algo divinal, algo que eu nunca senti, nem com Hermione, nem com mulher alguma. Muito menos acho que vou voltar a sentir algo igual, nem semelhante. O toque dele é único.

O seu beijo me enlouquece, quando me beija se apodera de mim, fico completamente imerso na sua pessoa. O som da sua voz é como música. É como se os sons mais lindos fossem juntados para fazer algo perfeito. A maneira como ele me _fode_.. isso agora é.. é indescritível. Harry é um animal. Que estava só esperando eu dar um passo para atacar. E eu não me importo de ser sua presa.

Harry acordou. Não disse nada, apenas mordeu seu lábio e.. sorriu para mim. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo junto com uma sensação incrível que me fez apenas conseguir fechar os olhos por um momento.

Harry é lindo. Ele é algo único, que só eu posso ter. Alguém que me faz sentir melhor do que nunca, alguém com quem eu vivi os melhores momentos da minha vida. Alguém e o único que, depois da nossa noite, sim, nossa noite, me descobriu totalmente, quem eu sou, por dentro e por fora. Alguém que faz minhas fantasias tornarem-se realidade. Todas. Meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, meu amante porque agora sei que quero que o seja. Meu Harry, que eu sempre amei, mas que agora apenas percebi que o amava ainda mais, e de uma maneira ainda mais intensa.

Sorri de volta, e voltei a deitar com ele. Beijei seus lábios uma vez mais e senti uma sensação de paz que nunca antes sentira. Sim.. só pode ser amor.


End file.
